


Snowflake

by Elennare



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main characters of Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'Elements' challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> "Frozen" was the first thing to spring to mind the moment I read the prompt! [This tutorial](http://dinablaszczak.hubpages.com/hub/HowtocreatesnowflakeinGIMPtutorial) was extremely helpful.


End file.
